My Heart, Only For You
by Namicle
Summary: Park Jimin, mantan member BTS yang kini sedang menikmati kehidupannya sebagai 'pengangguran', bertemu kembali dengan Min Yoongi yang juga merupakan mantan member BTS. Akankah perasaan suka itu semakin memudar setelah sekian lamanya? Ataukah perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit bertambah? Pairing: YoonMin (Yoongi x Jimin).
1. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

**.**

 **Chapter 0**

Prologue

.

Jimin masih menunggu.

Walau sudah lewat sejam semenjak Ia memasuki kafe kopi yang Ia janjikan dengan Yoongi untuk bertemu, Jimin masih menunggu kedatangan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Jimin memutar-mutarkan _handphone_ -nya di atas meja, sedikit-dikit mengecek apakah ada _chat_ yang masuk atau tidak, dan menandakan Ia sedang bosan dan sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan lelaki yang Ia nantikan. Sebenarnya, Jimin datang 15 menit lebih dulu dari waktu yang mereka tentukan untuk bertemu di kafe tersebut, jadi, lelaki yang Ia tunggu sudah terlambat kurang lebih 45 menit lamanya.

"Apa hyungnim sedang berteduh, ya...?" pikirnya sambil menopang dagunya- memandang ke arah luar jendela yang telah dibasahi oleh rintik hujan, membuat jendela tersebut sedikit berembun.

Bel penanda masuknya pelanggan di kafe tersebut berbunyi dengan indahnya, melodinya menyatu bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup setelah seorang lelaki memasuki kafe.

Yoongi memasuki kafe, dan dengan segera pandangannya tertuju kepada lelaki yang memakai _beanie_ hitam di pojok ruangan yang sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan bosannya. Tanpa jeda, Yoongi mendatangi lelaki itu dan kemudian duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunannya, dengan segera membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Kemudian lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi-hyung!" serunya dengan tersenyum- sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Yoongi langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya, memerintahkan Jimin- lelaki yang terlalu semangat ini- untuk berbicara tidak terlalu keras. "Hyung terlambat satu jam!" sambungnya melebih-lebihkan waktu keterlambatan Yoongi dengan suara berbisik, tetapi tetap keras. Mulutnya dikembungkan dengan lucunya, menandakan Ia sedang merajuk. Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf, Jimin. Mungkin disini hujannya tidak terlalu deras, tapi, di daerah rumahku sangat deras, lho. Aku saja nekat mencari tumpangan walaupun diguyur hujan di jalan yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang." jelas Yoongi sambil mengusap-usapkan rambut hitamnya yang basah setelah diguyur oleh hujan, membuat tetesan-tetesan airnya jatuh di wajahnya yang tampan dan berkulit putih pucat.

Jimin menjadi tidak tega dan sedikit berbunga-bunga, karena- kenyataannya- hyung- _nya_ rela diguyur oleh hujan demi bertemu dongsaeng- _nya_. Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendekat untuk meraih kacamata Yoongi yang berframe hitam besar, mengusap lensanya yang dihiasi oleh tetesan-tetesan hujan dengan lap lembut miliknya yang Ia bawa setiap saat. Setelah selesai, Ia memasangkan kacamata Yoongi dengan hati-hati dan mengusap-usap rambut Yoongi dengan lapnya, mencoba untuk mengeringkannya. Yoongi mengambil lap milik Jimin dan mengusap rambutnya sendir, lalu Jimin kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Yoongi-hyung, harusnya hyung membalas _chat_ -ku. Jadi, aku bisa menjemput hyung kesini, atau...," Jimin sedikit terhenti untuk melanjuti perkataannya, "atau aku bisa membatalkan pertemuan kita hari ini..." lanjutnya dengan sedikit penyesalan, walau Ia sebenarnya sangat- sangat tidak ingin membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Yoongi.

"Ah- _handphone_ -ku mati dan aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan _charger_ -ku. Jangan merasa bersalah, Jimin. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dongsaeng- _ku_ yang sangat tidak sabaran untuk berduaan dengan hyung favorit _nya_ ini," ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum menggoda, membuat pipi Jimin hangat dan kemerah-merahan karena ucapan Yoongi. "Justru akulah yang seharusnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Jimin. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. _Hyung_ minta maaf." sambungnya, kini dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku tidak marah, dan aku juga tidak masalah menunggu terlalu lama. Semua ini juga karena aku sendiri. Aku yang meminta hyung untuk menemuiku. Walaupun hyung datang tepat waktu atau terlambat, itu tidak masalah, karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…." tutur Jimin sedikit gelagapan. Ah, Ia sangat benci bila hyung- _nya_ sedih seperti itu. Dan, Ia sangat benci bila kegugupannya muncul saat berbicara dengan Yoongi. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh- seperti gadis sekolahan yang sedang berbicara dengan lelaki yang Ia sukai.

Walau memang kenyataannya, Jimin sudah lama menyukai _-_ **mencintai** Yoongi.

Perasaan itu sudah lama Ia rasakan, bahkan sejak _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ masih aktif. Kini, _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ sudah bubar. Sebenarnya sangat tidak enak diucap kata 'bubar' itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka- para member- bubar karena ada suatu masalah ataupun hal-hal negatif seperti itu. Hanya saja, masa aktif mereka sudah _selesai_. Dibalik itu semua, umur para member yang sudah memasuki 30-an lebih (usia dimana para member _boyband_ maupun _girlband_ lain akan mengakhiri karirnya sebagai idol) juga menjadi salah satu faktor bubarnya grup yang mempunyai singkatan _BTS_ itu. Walaupun mereka sudah bubar, mereka masih sering berkumpul, minum bersama, bila mereka mempunyai waktu luang.

 _Leader_ , Kim Namjoon, atau Rap Monster, kini memasuki dunia sebagai _soloist_. Namjoon memulai karir _rap solo_ -nya bahkan saat _BTS_ masih aktif. Kini Ia sedang dalam proses merilis _single_ terbarunya untuk tahun ini, _featuring_ dengan Jungkook, dan ini membuat para _ARMY_ sangat menantikannya.

Kim Seokjin, member _BTS_ yang paling tua, membuka bisnisnya dalam bidang kuliner. Ia mendirikan restoran kue di Seoul tiga tahun yang lalu dan itu sangat sukses. Bahkan, Seokjin memerankan sebuah drama satu tahun yang lalu walau hanya sebagai pemain sampingan. Tapi, tahun ini Ia akan debut sebagai pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama romantis.

Member paling ceria dan berisik, Jung Hoseok, atau dikenal dengan nama panggungnya- J-Hope, kini aktif dalam bidang entertainment terutama MC dalam sebuah acara TV. Keahliannya dalam berbicara, bergaul, dan membuat suasana lebih ceria membuat pekerjaannya menjadi MC sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Dua tahun lalu, Ia bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai MC pendatang baru terbaik.

Kim Taehyung atau V sebagai nama panggungnya, aktif dalam bidang entertainment juga, namun dalam bidang _acting_. Debut _acting_ pertamanya dalam drama _Hwarang_ membuatnya sukses menjadi aktor. Bahkan, _Hwarang_ mendapatkan _rating_ yang sangat tinggi- membuat drama _historical_ tersebut sebagai drama _historical_ terfavorit. Taehyung memerankannya dengan sangat baik, membuatnya mendapatkan banyak tawaran menjadi aktor di saluran TV lainnya.

Jeon Jungkook, member _BTS_ biasanya memanggilnya Kookie, sangat ambisius dalam pekerjaannya sebagai _soloist_. Album pertamanya dua tahun yang lalu terjual lebih dari 1 juta kopi dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan. Tahun ini Ia akan _featuring_ bersama Namjoon dalam _single_ terbaru Namjoon.

Dan ini Min Yoongi, _a.k.a_ Suga, produser musik yang bekerja di studio dalam rumah pribadinya. Ia tidak begitu sering muncul di dalam TV, tetapi musik-musiknya terus terputar di seluruh saluran TV hingga di sudut jalan raya. Sebenarnya, Yoongi tidak begitu tertarik bila Ia muncul di dalam saluran TV. Yoongi orang yang tertutup, walau Ia tidak kaku dalam berbicara di depan umum. Banyak tawaran kepadanya dalam bidang MC, _acting_ , _soloist_ , namun Ia tidak mau menerima tawaran tersebut. Yoongi sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, sebagai produser musik di studio miliknya sendiri. _Motionless Min_ , itu julukannya, dan kini hidupnya benar-benar _motionless_.

Kesuksesan _BTS_ yang mempengaruhi dunia _K-Pop_ tentu saja akan mempengaruhi para member _BTS_ walau grup mereka sudah bubar _._ Namun, Park Jimin, kini hanyalah seorang pengangguran. Memang menyedihkan, namun Jimin juga menyukai kehidupannya yang tenang seperti sekarang ini. Ia memikirkan ingin bekerja sambilan, namun Ia masih belum memutuskan dimana Ia akan bekerja. Walau begitu, Ia masih menyimpan banyak uang tabungannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Dan Jimin sangat bangga dengan sisi dirinya yang sangat hemat.

Dan disini- disebuah kafe kopi dengan para pelanggan yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing- terdapat dua mantan member _BTS_ yang sedang duduk bertatap wajah satu sama lain, sesekali menyeruput kopi yang mereka pesan, dan sesekali juga tertawa atas lelucon satu sama lain.

Yoongi dan Jimin, keduanya sangat menikmati waktu mereka saat ini, hingga mereka ingin rasanya melupakan perasaan _sakitnya jatuh cinta diam-diam._


	2. Chapter 1 (Just Come to Me, Welsh Corgi)

**.**

 **Chapter 1**

Just Come to Me, Welsh Corgi

.

 _Why you can't…_

 _Why you can't come to me, to me…_

 _I don't know how to calculate or push-and-pull…_

 _I just want you…_

"Aargh…"

 _Are you sure?_

 _Can't you take my love? You…_

 _I will make you happy…_

 _I will give you everything…_

"Berisik…"

 _Sunlight became warm before I knew…_

 _The second spring would come like this…_

 _Already a year has passed since I followed you…_

"Urgh…"

 _The day I met you first is still so vivid and that's why…_

 _I keep wandering around you like a fool…_

 _I'm the man who does what he says I'm confident to endure…_

 _Now I'm tired It's too hard…_

 _Just come to-_

"BRUK!"

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Yoongi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Yoongi- dengan mata setengah tertutup dan setengah terbuka- meraba-raba lantai di bawah kasurnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang Ia cari, yaitu _handphone_ miliknya, Ia sedikit kaget karena _handphone_ -nya tidak bisa dinyalakan. Kemudian Yoongi melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 09:02 AM. 28 menit lagi, Min Yoongi akan bertemu dengan Park Jimin di tempat yang mereka janjikan bersama. Tetapi, naasnya, Yoongi baru saja bangkit dari kasur empuknya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengubah jam alarm-ku!" ucapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Yoongi berlari memasuki kamar mandinya dan dengan segera mandi _bebek_. Biasanya, Yoongi mandi di _bathtub_ dengan bunga wewangian layaknya pemandian di tempat _spa_ dan itu Ia lakukan selama 2 jam lamanya. Namun, tentu saja Ia tidak akan mandi seperti itu karena Ia sudah cukup terlambat untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan dongsaeng- _nya_ , Jimin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yoongi langsung memakai pakaiannya yang sudah Ia siapkan sejak kemarin malam yang Ia letakkan di atas _nightstand_ -nya. Dengan cepat Ia memakai pakaiannya, yaitu sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos dengan sebuah celana _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan juga jam tangan berwarna putih serta kacamata _minus_ berframe hitam miliknya. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, dan kemudian kembali kearah kasurnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya. Ketika Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di _handphone_ -nya, Ia segera membalik _handphone_ itu dan menemukan bahwa baterainya terpisah dengan _handphone_ -nya. Melihat ke arah jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:10 AM. Tanpa basa basi, Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya- meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya begitu saja tanpa mencari batrainya yang mungkin tergeletak di bawah kasurnya.

Yoongi memakai _sneakers_ putihnya, menyimpul talinya, dan kemudian membuka kunci pintu depannya, lalu Ia keluar dari rumah. Melihat keluar, Yoongi baru sadar bahwa diluar sedang hujan deras.

"Sialan…" katanya dengan kesal. Yoongi langsung menerobos air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, dan kemudian mencari-cari tumpangan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia sibuk dengan payung warna-warni- menghias tanah dengan warna pelangi di pantulan air hujannya.

Setelah Yoongi mendapatkan tumpangan, Ia segera mengeringkan bajunya dan rambut hitamnya dengan mengibas-ibaskannya. Perjalanan Yoongi ke arah kafe kopi yang mereka janjikan memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit lamanya. Namun, bila kondisi hujan seperti ini, tentu saja akan ada banyak pengendara mobil dan itu akan membuat perjalanan jauh lebih lama karena kemacetan di kota Seoul ini. Selama di perjalanan, Yoongi sesekali melihat ke arah luar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan sedikit demi sedikit semakin mereda, walau Yoongi tahu hujan ini akan awet. Mengingat bahwa Ia akan segera bertemu dengan Jimin, membuat Yoongi tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

Ketika sudah mendekati tempat yang Ia tuju, sopir taksi yang Ia tumpangi berhenti tidak jauh dari kafe kopi.

"Saya akan berhenti disini. Para pengendara taksi tidak diperbolehkan masuk lebih dalam. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya sopir taksi tersebut sambil memberhentikan taksinya di sudut jalan secara hati-hati.

Sebelum menjawab, Yoongi melirik kearah luar jendela. Hujannya tidak begitu deras, tetapi bila berjalan dari tempat Ia akan diturunkan ke tempat kafe kopi itu mungkin akan berhasil membuatnya basah kuyup. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, pak." jawab Yoongi sambil membayar sopir tersebut atas tumpangannya.

Yoongi turun dari taksi yang Ia tumpangi, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kafe kopi yang Ia janjikan dengan Jimin. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kafe, Ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Bel berbunyi untuk menyambut kedatangan Yoongi, dan refleks pandangan Yoongi tertuju kearah sudut ruangan- dimana terdapat seorang lelaki ber- _beanie_ hitam yang sedang duduk memandang kea rah luar jendela.

Yoongi menghampiri lelaki itu, dan kemudian duduk di depannya tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Menyadari kedatangan Min Yoongi, lelaki yang duduk di depannya mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya melihat ke luar jendela, dan sekarang melihat kearah Yoongi. Lelaki itu- Park Jimin- langsung tersenyum saat melihat keberadaan Yoongi di depannya.

"Yoongi-hyung!" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman yang manis. Membuat Yoongi harus merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menjadi tidak karuan saat melihat senyuman itu. Yoongi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, memerintahkan Jimin untuk tidak terlalu berisik agar orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tidak merasa risih dengan keberadaan Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam kafe."Hyung terlambat satu jam!" sambungnya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Maaf, Jimin. Mungkin disini hujannya tidak terlalu deras, tapi, di daerah rumahku sangat deras, lho. Aku saja nekat mencari tumpangan walaupun diguyur hujan di jalan yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang." jelas Yoongi. Yoongi mengusap-usapkan rambutnya yang basah setelah terguyur hujan di luar.

Sebelum merespon Yoongi, Jimin menyenderkan tubuhnya kedepan dan membantu Yoongi mengeringkan kacamata dan rambutnya yang basah dengan lap miliknya. Tidak tahan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak beraturan, Yoongi mengambil lap Jimin yang lembut dan kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Jimin kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Yoongi-hyung, harusnya hyung membalas _chat_ -ku. Jadi, aku bisa menjemput hyung kesini, atau...," Jimin sedikit terhenti sebentar, "atau aku bisa membatalkan pertemuan kita hari ini..."

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak ingin membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Jimin. Dan juga, ini merupakan kesalahannya karena baterai _handphone_ -nya tidak Ia cari terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menelantarkan _handphone_ -nya yang tidak bersalah (oke, mungkin ini risiko sebagai alarm untuk membangunkan Yoongi di pagi hari).

"Ah- _handphone_ -ku mati dan aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan _charger_ -ku. Jangan merasa bersalah, Jimin. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dongsaeng- _ku_ yang sangat tidak sabaran untuk berduaan dengan hyung favorit _nya_ ini," jelas Yoongi mencoba _stay cool_. Padahal, bibirnya yang Ia paksakan untuk tersenyum sedikit bergementar karena ucapannya sendiri dan karena kebohongannya. Bila Ia berkata bahwa Ia terlambat bangun pagi, Jimin pasti akan mengolok-olok Yoongi dengan kebiasaannya yang tidak mau bangun pagi. "Justru akulah yang seharusnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Jimin. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. _Hyung_ minta maaf." sambungnya begitu Ia melihat Jimin dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin dongsaeng- _nya_ menggunakan raut wajah seperti itu. Itu membuat hati Yoongi sedikit sakit.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku tidak marah, dan aku juga tidak masalah menunggu terlalu lama. Semua ini juga karena aku sendiri. Aku yang meminta hyung untuk menemuiku. Walaupun hyung datang tepat waktu atau terlambat, itu tidak masalah, karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…." pengakuan dari Jimin membuat wajah Yoongi menghangat.

' _Ya, aku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Jimin_.' tapi Yoongi menelan kata-kata itu sebelum terhempas dari mulutnya begitu saja.

* * *

 **16 tahun yang lalu** , lebih tepatnya awal tahun 2012, Jimin bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Yoongi. Jimin yang merupakan member terakhir yang memasuki grup _BTS_ , sangat disayangi oleh semua member. Jimin yang mempunyai sifat periang dan murah senyum itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak ragu-ragu untuk mendekatinya. Senyum dan tawa Jimin yang khas, seperti halnya matanya yang berubah menjadi bulan sabit saat Ia tertawa, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

Yoongi, dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan menjaga jarak, membuat Jimin ingin lebih mengenalnya. Yoongi adalah lelaki yang dewasa. Ia bisa membedakan apa yang Ia suka dan apa yang Ia tidak suka. Yoongi sangat tekun di bidang musik, dan itu membuat Jimin lebih semangat menekuni _dance_.

Suatu hari, para member _BTS_ (tentu saja masih belum debut) sedang berpergian keluar. Di dorm hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin tipe yang mudah bosan dan tidak bisa berdiam diri, sehingga Ia berencana untuk berlatih _dance_ lagi agar penampilannya saat debut nanti tidak mengecewakan orang-orang.

Saat Ia keluar dari kamarnya- dan kebetulan juga- Yoongi sedang memakai sepatunya di pintu depan dorm. Jimin sedikit tersentak, karena kenyataannya Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Yoongi. Walau Yoongi sedikit menjaga jarak, tetapi Jimin tahu, Yoongi adalah lelaki yang baik.

Memberanikan diri, Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi, Yoongi lebih dulu memulai percakapan.

"Ingin pergi ke studio bersama?" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap mata Jimin dengan tatapan lembut.

Jimin sedikit kaget, namun dengan segera Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mhm!" sahutnya bersemangat dan kemudian Ia tersenyum.

Dan saat itu juga, Jimin pertama kalinya melihat Yoongi tersenyum kepadanya. Jimin akui, senyuman Yoongi sangat manis- seperti nama panggungnya. Suga.

* * *

Setelah kesunyian merambat mereka, Jimin melihat kearah luar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan tidak lagi terdengar. Langit mendung kini terganti dengan langit biru. Tangisan awan hitam kini berganti dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Cuaca sekarang tidak hujan, dan langit sudah cukup menyambut kedatangan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di jalanan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Jimin melirik kearah jam tangannya, mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:21 AM. Walaupun Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 1 jam bersama dengan hyung- _nya_ di kafe kopi, Ia merasa tidak puas bila hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan Yoongi.

"Hyung…" panggil Jimin dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Yoongi. Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin sebelum membalas sahutannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi. Tatapannya tidak berubah- tetap melihat kearah Jimin.

"Di luar sepertinya sudah tidak hujan lagi. Bagaimana bila kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Um… kamu tahu… kita sudah lama tidak berjalan bersama." ajak Jimin sedikit malu-malu. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, sebagai kebiasaannya bila Ia gugup dan tersipu. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit- malu untuk menatap mata Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Boleh saja. Hari ini aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan apa-apa," katanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun di hidungnya. "Kamu ingin kita berjalan kemana?" sambungnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm… entahlah. Bagaimana bila kita pergi ke tempat yang banyak hewannya?" Jimin bertanya balik. Alisnya mengerut, pertanda Ia sedang berpikir keras. Yoongi harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jimin- Jimin terlalu _unyu_.

"Bagaimana bila kita pergi ke taman yang berlokasi di M? Setiap aku melewati taman itu, disana selalu banyak anjing-anjing lucu." kata Yoongi yang juga ikut mengerutkan alisnya karena Ia juga ikut berpikir.

"Wah! Boleh, boleh! Ayo kita ke sana, hyung!" seru Jimin dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilau-kilau.

"Oh, iya. Sebelumnya, aku ingin membayar atas kopi ini kepadamu. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Yoongi membuka dompetnya, dan Ia diberhentikan dengan tangan Jimin yang langsung mendekap pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku." ucap Jimin dengan sigap. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Jimin, kamu masih belum memiliki pekerjaan, kan? Kamu harus menghemat. Sudahlah, ambil saja." paksa Yoongi yang bersikeras mencoba mengambil sejumlah uang untuk Jimin. Tetapi Jimin masih menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak! Bayarannya… bayarannya dibayar dengan berjalan bersamaku hari ini saja, ya?" menyadari apa yang Ia ucapkan dan lakukan ke Yoongi, Jimin segera melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan dengan segera menunduk- menatap corak-corak meja kayu yang ada di depannya. Muncul semburat warna merah muda yang ada di kedua pipi Jimin, dan serentak juga wajahnya terasa hangat.

"O-oh… baiklah." ucap Yoongi sambil memasukkan dompetnya ke saku _skinny jeans_ -nya.

Jantung Jimin masih berdebar.

* * *

Setelah dalam perjalanan selama kurang lebih 10 menit menggunakan mobil Jimin, Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya sampai di taman yang mereka tuju. Setelah Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka turun dari mobil, dan langsung memasuki taman. Di taman sangat banyak anjing-anjing yang lucu. Dari jenis husky, hingga bulldog. Anjing-anjing itu berkumpul bersamaan dengan pemiliknya. Jimin yang tak kuasa melihat anjing lucu, dengan segera menghampiri anjing jenis bulldog dan mengelus-elusnya. Yoongi juga mau tidak mau menghampiri Jimin.

"Yoongi-hyung! Bulldog ini mirip sekali denganmu!" ucap Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Hey, apanya yang membuatku mirip dengannya?" kata Yoongi sedikit risih. Tetapi Ia senang karena bisa membuat Jimin tertawa puas seperti itu setelah sekian lamanya. Hm? Apa yang membuat Yoongi mirip dengan bulldog? Sama-sama lucu? Menggemaskan? Hmm…

"Dia pemalas sepertimu." jelas Jimin singkat. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari anjing bulldog yang Ia elus, begitu juga dengan senyumannya.

"Apa-apaan itu…" Yoongi menatap Jimin sinis. Jimin tertawa lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, seekor anjing menghampiri Yoongi. Begitu Yoongi melihat ke bawah, Ia mendapati seekor anjing jenis Welsh Corgi- anjing jenis favoritnya- sedang menatap wajah Yoongi penuh penasaran. Sontak itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar, gusi-gusi atas giginya terlihat- _senyuman_ _khas Suga_. Yoongi langsung berjongkok dan bermain-main dengan anjing itu, tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing jenis Welsh Corgi. Begitu Ia melihat senyum Yoongi dengan gusi-gusinya, Jimin tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Yoongi. Ia sangat merindukan senyumannya itu. Jimin langsung menampar pelan pipinya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya yang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

' _Andai aku bisa berkata dengan mudah bahwa aku mencintaimu layaknya para pemain drama romantis di TV…._ ' pikir Jimin. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Jimin." panggil Yoongi- mengagetkan Jimin yang sedang dalam dunia dalam pikirannya.

"Y-ya?" jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Yoongi agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Aku baru ingat, jam 1 siang ini aku ada pertemuan dengan produser musik dari kota H. Maafkan aku, tapi sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah sekarang." jelas Yoongi. Nadanya sedikit miris, seolah-olah menyesali adanya pertemuan itu.

"Oh, oke, hyungnim. Apa mau kuantar saja? Kuantar saja, ya? Ya?" tawar Jimin sambil ber- _aegyo_ murahan kepada Yoongi.

' _Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Kau menciptakan makhluk seimut ini yang sedang ber-aegyo di hadapanku. Jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini, Tuhan._ ' pikir Yoongi yang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari pikirannya itu. "Baiklah, bila kamu bersedia." sambungnya.

Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar, dan mereka pun berjalan bersama- kembali ke tempat parkir.

* * *

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, mereka tidak begitu banyak berbincang-bincang. Suara musik dari radio mobil Jimin membuat kesunyian mereka tidak begitu canggung. Setelah satu lagu selesai dimainkan, terdengar lagu lainnya. Lagu itu berjudul Just Come to Me, dinyanyikan oleh Homme- sunbaenim dari _BTS_. Lagu itu juga merupakan lagu alarm Yoongi.

"Ah- lagu ini." ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Lagu Homme-sunbaenim, kan? Aku ingat, aku dan Kookie menyanyikan lagu ini di _Twitter_ pada saat April Fools day setelah Yoongi-hyung _lipsync_ bersama dengan Hobi-hyung." Jimin mengingat-ingat kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, benar sekali." sahut Yoongi sambil ikut mengingat kembali.

 _Rindunya…._

Tidak terasa, mereka sampai di depan rumah Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, Jimin. Maaf merepotkanmu." ungkap Yoongi. Ingin rasanya melanjutkan hari-harinya bersama dengan Jimin, tetapi Yoongi harus menahan diri.

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi-hyung. Lain kali, kita jalan bersama lagi, ya?" pinta Jimin penuh harapan. Matanya berbinar-binar, menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Mhm. Tentu saja." balas Yoongi sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Em… aku ingin bertanya kepada hyungnim. Boleh, tidak?" tanya Jimin terlebih dahulu. Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin, kemudian mengangguk.

Sedikit lama kemudian, akhirnya Jimin membuka mulutnya. "Siapa _aku_ di kehidupanmu, Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Jimin. Matanya bertatap langsung dengan mata Yoongi. Mata itu penuh dengan harapan.

Yoongi sedikit tersentak. "Hmm…" pikirnya sambil memusut dagunya- berpikir.

Jimin masih menunggu jawaban Yoongi. ' _Apakah Yoongi-hyung akan menjawab 'kamu adalah dongsaeng-ku, Park Jimin.' seperti jawabannya saat pertama kali aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini?_ ' pikirnya.

"Anjing jenis Welsh Corgi?" jawab Yoongi sambil menahan tawanya.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Jimin berseru, "Aah! Hyung!". Tetapi, Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya- mengetahui bahwa Welsh Corgi merupakan _anjing favorit_ Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Waaah! Saya sangat terharu melihat review dari teman-teman TvT

Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic… jadi maaf kalo aneh atau bikin OOC :"D.

Terimakasih atas **Zyan Chim-Chim** , **jchimchimo** , **AzaleARMY957** , **L for Lucius** , **yongchan** , **Phylindan** , dan **GithaCallie** atas reviewnya di Chapter 0: Prologue, ya! Kata-kata kalian menyemangati saya~ Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu karena saya baru pertama kali berada di Fanfiction ini, masih gaptek… /plak. Terimakasih juga yang sudah fav dan follow fanfic debut pertama saya! /eaea

Saya sarankan dengerin lagunya abang Homme yang terbaru ini, deh~ Bagus loh!

Oh iya, saya tidak bisa menjamin untuk update setiap hari. Mungkin saya akan update seminggu sekali, dan bisa lebih dari sekali bila saya sedang niat /HEH

Trus juga, saya ga ngebaca ulang Chapter 1 ini, lagi males baca soalnya hehe /dilempar

Untuk selanjutnya, jangan lupa kritik sarannya, ya~


	3. Chapter 2 (Oh My God)

**.**

 **Chapter 2**

Oh My God

.

"Tidak mau masuk dulu, Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang pegangan pintu mobil, bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari mobil Jimin.

"Ah- tidak usah repot-repot, hyung. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu setelah ini. Mungkin lain kali saja." Jimin menolak dengan gestur kedua tangannya yang meraba-raba udara di depannya.

"Oh, baiklah," ada nada kecewa disitu. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Jimin. Aku harap kita bisa berjalan bersama lagi. Hati-hati." ucap Yoongi dengan _gummy smile_ khas miliknya. Kemudian Ia membuka pintu mobil Jimin, lalu mendaratkan kakinya ke aspal depan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih juga, hyung. Okey, Yoongi-hyung." balas Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi menutup kembali pintu mobil Jimin, lalu Ia berjalan hingga ke depan pintu rumahnya. Tetapi Ia tidak langsung masuk. Yoongi berbalik badan kearah Jimin, lalu Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya, tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya menjadi bulan sabit. Jimin melihat dari kaca jendela mobilnya dan membalas senyuman serta lambaian tangan dari Yoongi, dan Jimin pun menggas mobilnya untuk menuju kearah tujuan selanjutnya.

Setelah mobil Jimin sudah tidak nampak di pandangan Yoongi, Ia pun memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu depan, lalu Ia memasuki rumahnya. Yoongi melepas _sneakers_ putih yang Ia pakai tadi dan meletakkannya di rak sepatunya, lalu Ia menuju ke kamar tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang masih Ia pakai, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:37 PM. Pertemuan dengan produser musik dari kota H akan diadakan pada pukul 1 siang hari ini, dan Yoongi baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan bersama Jimin. Tentu Yoongi lelah, tetapi kecintaannya dengan musik dan pekerjaannya sebagai produser tidak akan membuatnya bermalas-malasan.

Menjadi produser sudah menjadi impiannya saat Ia masih menjadi member _BTS_. Karya-karya musiknya bahkan sudah dirilis sejak saat itu. Lagu-lagunya seperti _Tomorrow_ , _Let Me Know_ , _Dead Leaves_ , dan banyak lagi, dirilis bersamaan dengan album _BTS_ dan menjadi satu _track_ dengan lagu-lagu dari produser lainnya. Tidak ada yang membuat Yoongi lebih bahagia selain karya-karya musiknya mendapati pujian dari orang-orang yang mendengarkannya. Kini setelah _BTS_ bubar, Yoongi melanjutkan karirnya sebagai produser musik dan membangun rumah beserta studio pribadi di dalamnya.

Karya musik Yoongi saat ini sedang populer di kalangan remaja dan orang dewasa. Musik-musiknya mulai memenuhi dunia TV sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, salah satunya dalam seri drama romantis. Ia memulai debut _soundtrack_ drama pertamanya dalam seri drama romantis yang Taehyung perankan, dan itu meraih peringkat pertama selama 3 minggu berturut-turut.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, Yoongi berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tadi pagi Ia mandi dengan terburu-buru, maka dari itu kali ini Ia akan mandi dengan benar agar tubuhnya yang putih bersih itu tidak terdapat kuman-kuman nakal. Ia mengisi air di bak mandinya dengan air hangat, kemudian Ia berikan wewangian yang biasa Ia pakai ketika mandi, lalu mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak. Kali ini Ia memakai wangi _mint_ segar, membuatnya teringat akan rambutnya yang pernah Ia warnai dengan warna hijau _mint_ saat Ia masih dalam _era_ albumnya yang berjudul _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 2_.

Tanggal 29 November 2015, _BTS_ merilis album terbarunya- _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 2_. Setelah sukses besar dengan _comeback_ _Part 1_ -nya pada akhir bulan Mei, kini _BTS_ akanmerilis _Part 2_ dari album sebelumnya. Tentu album _BTS_ yang merupakan lanjutan dari album sebelumnya ini sangat dinanti-nantikan _netizen_.

Rambut Yoongi dicat berwarna hijau _mint_. Dengan warna rambutnya yang baru itu, membuat Yoongi semakin berkesan 'segar'. Tidak hanya Yoongi yang mempunyai warna ambut yang mencolok, Park Jimin juga mempunyai konsep rambut berwarna oranye.

* * *

 **Pada saat hari pertama** _shooting_ untuk MV _Run_ , Jimin masih duduk termenung di depan cermin di ruang rias. Ia sedikit-dikit mengibas rambutnya yang kini berwarna oranye- mengubah-ubah _style_ rambutnya. Walau member lain berkata Jimin sangat keren dengan tampilan barunya, tapi entah mengapa Ia masih merasa risih dan merasa tidak cocok dengan penampilan barunya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Yoongi memasuki ruang rias. Ia mendapati Jimin yang sedang duduk termenung di depan cermin- menyisir rambutnya untuk mencari _style_ yang Ia kira cocok.

"Jiminie?" panggil Yoongi dengan nama panggilannya kepada Jimin. Jimin menoleh kearah pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, dan melihat Yoongi dengan rambut _mint_ -nya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yoongi-hyung? Ada apa?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya kepadamu. Kengapa kamu disini? Semuanya sedang berkumpul di luar dan mereka menanyakan keberadaanmu. Maka dari itu aku pergi mencarimu dan ternyata menemukanmu sedang duduk disini."

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ingin disini." ucap Jimin sedikit lirih. Ia menunduk- tidak percaya diri untuk melihatkan wujudnya sekarang di depan Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat rambut Jimin acak-acakan, dengan segera mengambil sisir yang Jimin pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu meragukan penampilanmu?" tanya Yoongi sembari menyisir rambut Jimin. Jimin hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, kepalanya tertunduk tidak mau melihat pantulannya di depan cermin. "Huh, mengkhawatirkanku saja. Sekarang coba lihat pantulanmu di cermin." perintah Yoongi setelah Ia meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja depan Jimin.

Jimin yang tadinya tertunduk malu, dengan segera melihat ke depan. Rambut Jimin dibentuk seperti _style_ Jimin pada MV _Dope_ , hanya saja kali ini dengan warna oranye, membuat Jimin terdiam begitu melihat pantulannya di cermin depannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kamu terlihat sempurna." Yoongi berucap tiba-tiba. Ia melihat kearah lain, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

Mendengar pujian Yoongi, detak jantung Jimin semakin cepat- bahkan Ia takut Yoongi akan mendengar bunyi tiap detakannya. Jimin tersenyum. Ia sangat- sangat bahagia, walau Yoongi berkata seperti itu tanpa memandang Jimin. Tapi Ia tahu, Yoongi tulus mengatakannya.

"Kamu juga sempurna, hyung."

 _Terlalu sempurna._

* * *

Yoongi bangkit dari baknya, kemudian Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk putihnya yang lembut. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan melilitkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya, Yoongi menguras bak mandinya dan kemudian Ia keluar dari kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12:56 PM, sebentar lagi seorang produser musik akan mendatangi rumah Yoongi untuk pertemuannya hari ini.

Sesudah memakai pakaiannya dan merapikan penampilannya, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah Yoongi. Yoongi segera menghampiri pintu depannya, lalu membukakan pintunya.

Di depan pintu terdapat dua lelaki yang salah satunya sudah separuh baya, dan satunya lagi kira-kira masih berumur 40-an. Lelaki separuh baya yang berdiri di sebelah kanan adalah produser musik dari kota H yang Yoongi telah kenal kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya. Tubuhnya kurus namun tinggi, Ia memegang sebuah map putih yang isinya penuh dengan kertas-kertas entah apa isi tulisannya di sebelah tangan kirinya. Lelaki satunya yang berdiri di sebelah kiri memiliki tubuh tinggi dan badannya terbentuk. Yoongi berpikir mungkin lelaki itu giat pergi ke _gym_ hingga mempunyai badan seperti itu. Ia memakai setelan jas hitam dengan rapi serta senyumannya yang nampak santai.

"Halo, Yoongi!" sapa lelaki sebelah kanan sambil tersenyum ramah. Yoongi membalas senyumannya dan kemudian Ia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam."

"Terimakasih." Kedua lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi, dan Yoongi mengarahkan mereka untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang dekat dengan pintu depan rumah Yoongi.

"Akan saya buatkan minum du-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Min Yoongi-ssi." potong sang lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam sambil terus tersenyum. Yoongi terkedip. Satu, dua kali. Kemudian Yoongi segera duduk di kursinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ehm… jadi begini, Yoongi. Kami tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Oleh karena itu, aku akan berterus terang saja." ucap lelaki dengan map putih sesudah berdehem.

"Oh. Silahkan, Haneul-hyung." Yoongi membalas kepada lelaki produser musik yang bernama Haneul itu. Ia tersenyum, Yoongi juga tersenyum. Kemudian, Haneul membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, lelaki yang ada di sebelahku ini adalah temanku- sekaligus seorang sutradara baru dan drama pertamanya akan tayang bulan Juni nanti. Namanya Kang Minho." jelas Haneul sambil memperkenalkan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki bertampang muda yang duduk di sebelahnya- Minho- membungkuk kepada Yoongi, lalu Ia tersenyum. Yoongi juga membalas dengan membungkuk, mau tak mau pun Yoongi harus membalas senyumannya juga.

"Ia sudah mendengarkan lagu-lagumu dalam seri drama romantis sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia bilang, musikmu sangat bagus. Ia penggemarmu, juga penggemar Park Soomin- penyanyi yang berkolaborasi dengan _soundrack_ dramapertamamu dalam seri drama yang dimainkan oleh Kim Taehyung- mantan member _BTS_ sepertimu." lanjutnya. Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum- pertanda Ia sedang mendengarkan dengan serius dan bahagia karena mendengar karyanya dipuji-puji.

"Ah- kalau tidak salah, Soomin-ssi sudah berkolaborasi denganmu lebih dari lima seri drama romantis, kan?" kata Minho tiba-tiba, sedikit mengagetkan Yoongi dan Haneul.

"Iya, benar." Yoongi menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah Ia mengisi _soundtrack_ drama Kim Taehyung yang berkolaborasi dengan musikmu, Ia langsung naik daun. Bahkan, ketenarannya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Park Soomin pasti sangat berterimakasih atas lagumu." sambung Minho sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Yoongi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok. Saya juga berterimakasih atas Soomin. Berkat dirinya, musikku jadi lebih dikenal orang-orang." kata Yoongi rendah hati. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit tersipu atas pujian-pujian itu, tapi Ia mencoba tetap _stay cool_.

"Anda sangat rendah hati. Jadi, begini. Saya ingin meminta bantuan Anda untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ untuk drama pertama saya yang akan tayang bulan Juni nanti. Silahkan Anda lihat dulu skripnya." Minho langsung meminta Haneul untuk membuka isi map putihnya, dan kemudian Haneul memberikan skrip yang telah dijilid dengan rapi. Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dalam mengisi _soundtrack_ , Yoongi lihat isi skrip itu tidak begitu banyak- kira-kira hanya 10-20 lembar.

"Apa ini skrip untuk episode pertamanya?" tanya Yoongi sambil melihat-lihat halaman selanjutnya tanpa benar-benar membacanya. Biasanya, Yoongi akan diberikan skrip episode pertama dari drama yang akan Ia pertimbangkan untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ -nya dan skrip itu berkisar kurang lebih 50-60 lembar kertas.

"Tidak, Yoongi-ssi. Itu hanyalah rangkuman dari keseluruhan cerita. Bila saya memberikan skrip episode pertama saja, mungkin Anda tidak akan mendapatkan _feel_ dari ceritanya. Drama ini termasuk drama yang beralur panjang, kisah cintanya tidak dialami sejak episode pertama, tetapi ditengah-tengah cerita. Mungkin bila Anda tertarik dengan ceritanya, Anda bisa membantu saya dalam pengisian _soundtrack_ -nya." jelas Minho. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Minho terlihat sangat ingin Yoongi mengisi _soundtrack_ drama dengan musiknya. Walau terlalu bersemangat, Minho tidak membuat Yoongi merasa terpaksa atau tertekan dengan tawarannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya akan membacanya nanti. Untuk penyanyinya, apakah anda akan meminta Park Soomin untuk berkolaborasi bersama saya lagi?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Minho memusut dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Hmm… Saya akui, suara Park Soomin sangat indah dan semua _soundtrack_ drama yang Ia pernah nyanyikan juga membuat drama itu menjadi populer. Park Soomin sangat populer dikalangan para remaja, dan drama ini saya targetkan untuk para remaja hingga dewasa. Tetapi, saya ingin mencoba mendengar _soundtrack_ Anda dinyanyikan dengan penyanyi lain. Bila saya tidak keliru, semua _soundtrack_ drama yang pernah anda isi, semuanya selalu berkolaborasi dengan suara Park Soomin, bukan?"

"Benar. Dari delapan seri drama yang pernah saya isi, semuanya selalu berkolaborasi dengan Soomin."

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa menentukan penyanyinya. Saya serahkan kepada Anda. Saya ingin Anda memilih sendiri agar Anda bisa menentukan seseorang yang cocok dengan musik dan cerita dalam drama saya ini. Saya tidak memiliki banyak kenalan seorang produser musik maupun seorang penyanyi. Saya hanya mengenal Haneul-hyung hanya karena Ia merupakan _sunbaenim_ saya semasa perkuliahan. Haneul-hyung sendiri tidak bisa membantu saya untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ drama saya, karena Ia sedang dalam proses mengisi _soundtrack_ drama lainnya. Haneul-hyung menyarankan saya untuk bertemu dengan Anda, dan dengan senang hati saya menerima bantuannya karena saya juga menyukai musik-musik Anda."

"Terimakasih, Minho-ssi. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin besok atau lusa akan saya kabari melalui Haneul-hyung."

"Mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan untuk pertemuan hari ini. Terimakasih banyak, Yoongi-ssi atas waktu luangnya." pamit Minho sambil beranjak dari kursinya bersamaan dengan Haneul.

"Semoga drama Anda sukses." Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengarahkan kedua tamunya itu menuju pintu depan.

* * *

Setelah Minho dan Haneul pulang, Yoongi segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu di atas kasur empuknya. Ia masih memegang skrip drama Minho. Yoongi melihat _cover_ -nya, terdapat judul, nama penulis skrip, dan nama pemeran beserta fotonya disitu.

 **Title : Complete**

 **Penulis : Song Mina & Kang Minho**

 **Main Cast : Kim Seokjin sebagai Choi Myunki, Shin Yuna sebagai Lee Eunhee**

Tunggu.

Oh.

My.

God.

"KIM SEOKJIN?!" Yoongi berteriak dengan mata yang membelalak. Ia langsung terduduk dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terbaring dengan indahnya di atas kasur. Ia masih mengamati wajah seseorang yang bernama Kim Seokjin di skrip tersebut- yang tak lain adalah Jin, mantan member _BTS_. Sungguh, hampir saja Yoongi terserang serangan jantung. Yoongi tahu bahwa Jin akan memerankan sebuah drama tahun ini sebagai pemeran utama, tetapi, Yoongi tidak mengetahui bahwa drama itu adalah drama yang disutradarai oleh Kang Minho- yang meminta Yoongi untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ pada drama pertamanya itu.

"Aku harus menghubunginya!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian merogoh-rogoh kasurnya dan menemukan _handphone_ -nya yang tanpa baterai. Sedikit malas, Yoongi pun turun dari kasurnya dan meraba-raba lantai di bawah kasurnya- dan Ia mendapatkan baterai _handphone_ -nya. Tanpa basa basi, Yoongi langsung memasukkan baterai itu ke tempatnya dan menyalakan _handphone_ -nya.

Setelah _handphone_ itu menyala, Ia langsung dibanjiri dengan pemberitahuan _chat_ masuk dari Jimin pagi hari tadi. Yoongi tersenyum sedikit, tetapi Ia dengan segera menyadarkan dirinya dan kemudian mencari nama Jin di kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, Ia langsung memencet simbol telepon hijau untuk menelponnya.

Empat dering terlewat, dan terdengar suara dari _handphone_ Yoongi.

 _"Yoongi?"_ Tidak salah lagi, suara itu milik Jin. Nadanya penuh heran- mendapati Yoongi yang menelponnya setelah sekian lamanya tidak menghubungi Jin.

"Jin-hyung! Kamu _meranin_ drama romantis yang disutradarai _sama_ _cowo_ bernama Kang Minho? Judul dramanya ' _Complete_ '. _Beneran, bro_?" tanya Yoongi dengan terburu-buru. _Satoori_ -nya mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"Yoongi-ah, santai, santai. Iya, benar. Memangnya ada apa?"_ Jin bertanya dari balik telepon. Yoongi sudah bisa menggambarkan wajah Jin sekarang. Pastinya wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Jadi, begini. Sutradaramu itu- Kang Minho- memintaku untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ drama ini. Ia datang ke rumahku bersama teman produser musikku, Haneul-hyung, produser yang pernah mengisi _soundtrack_ drama populer _I Fall For You When Spring Come_. Haneul-hyung tidak dapat membantunya untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ drama itu, karena Ia sendiri sedang dalam proses membuat _soundtrack_ untuk drama lainnya. Oleh karena itu, Haneul-hyung menyarankan Minho untuk bertemu denganku. Setelah Ia memberi skrip, tak lama kemudian Ia pulang bersama Haneul-hyung. Dan baru saja aku melihat skripnya dan namamu tertera disitu sebagai pemeran utama. Selamat, Jin-hyung!"

 _"Terimakasih, Yoongi! Wah, benarkah? Jadi, apakah kamu menerima tawaran itu?"_

"Aku masih tidak tahu. Aku belum membaca skripnya. Tapi bila hyung sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama itu, mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

 _"Bacalah skripnya. Ceritanya sungguh bagus. Kamu tidak akan rugi bila mengisi soundtrack drama dengan cerita sebagus itu, apalagi main cast-nya Kim Seokjin yang paling tampan ini."_

Yoongi ingin menampar wajahnya rasanya- andai Ia lebih tua.

"Eeey… Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja, kok. Sekali lagi, selamat atas debut pertamamu sebagai pemeran utama, Jin-hyung. _Bye_."

 _"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Yoongi. Kabari aku apabila kamu menerima tawaran itu, ya. Bye."_ Lalu Jin memutuskan teleponnya.

Yoongi kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasurnya- untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia membuka _chat_ dari Jimin. _Chat_ itu memang dikirim tadi pagi, tapi Yoongi ingin membalas _chat_ -nya.

 **Park Jimin**

 _ **Hyung! Sudah siap? Aku sudah siap! :3**_ (08:34 AM)

 _ **Hyung. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil. Diluar hujan, mau aku jemput?**_ (08:40 AM)

 _ **Yoongi-hyung?**_ (08:43 AM)

 _ **Kalau tidak membalas, akan kutinggal, lho, hyung! :O**_ (08:43 AM)

 _ **Hyuuuuuuungiiieeeeeeee. Aku sudah ditengah jalan, lho. Macet! ;;**_ (09:00 AM)

 _ **Aku sudah sampai di kafe. Hyung sudah dimana?**_ (09:14 AM)

 _ **Yoooongiiiii-hyuuuungg. Sudah jam berapa ini? :(**_ (09:37 AM)

 _ **Hyung, kopimu nanti dingin, lho, kalo tidak segera diminum! Atau mau kuhabiskan saja? :9**_ (09:52 AM)

 _ **Hyuuuuunggg balaaaaass! TT**_ (10:06 AM)

 _ **Yah! Min Yoongi!**_ (10:12 AM)

 _ **Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Yoongi-hyung! Lain kali kita jalan lagi~ ^w^**_ (12:55 PM)

Yoongi terkekeh membaca _chat_ Jimin yang penuh dengan _emotikon_ lucu. Kemudian Ia mulai mengetik untuk membalas _chat_ -nya.

 **You**

 _ **Yah. Beraninya kamu tidak menggunakan 'hyung'!**_ (01:42 PM)

 _ **Aku juga berterimakasih untuk hari ini. Menyenangkan sekali.**_ (01:42 PM)

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi teringat kembali dengan ucapan Minho- mengenai penyanyi untuk kolaborasi dengan musiknya. Memang selama Ia mengisi _soundtrack_ drama, Ia selalu berkolaborasi dengan Soomin. Park Soomin memiliki suara yang indah. Begitu mendengar nyanyiannya, maka itu akan selalu terngiang di dalam pikiran para pendegar. Tidak hanya suara yang indah, wajahnya juga cantik dan Ia mempunyai _personality_ yang memikat hati para lelaki. Oleh karena itu, karena sudah terbiasa berkolaborasi dengan Soomin, Yoongi menjadi bingung untuk mencari penyanyi lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Handphone_ Yoongi berbunyi- menandakan ada pemberitahuan _chat_ masuk. Yoongi segera membuka _chat_ yang masuk dari Jimin. Hatinya berdebar-debar rasanya bila melihat nama 'Park Jimin' di layar _handphone_ -nya.

 **Park Jimin**

 _ **Maaf, hyungie~ :P**_ (01:44 PM)

 _ **Menyenangkan sekali? Min Yoongi dengan 'menyenangkan sekali'? Uwaaa~ Legend!**_ (01:44 PM)

Yoongi sedikit risih dengan _chat_ terakhir Jimin, tapi, bila yang berbicara itu Park Jimin, Yoongi bisa apa. Membaca _chat_ -nya saja sudah membuat Yoongi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Padahal sudah 33 tahun, tapi masih imut begini." dengus Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Ah!

Yoongi punya ide.

 **You**

 _ **Park Jiminie, besok pagi bisa bertemu denganku? Aku menemukan pekerjaan untukmu.**_ (01:45 PM)

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Duh ngetiknya terlalu bersemangat sampai panjang gini wwwww

Terimakasih atas teman-teman yang sudah bersedia menunggu dan mereview cerita ini yaaaa

Sayangnya mungkin saya akan kembali update cerita ini di minggu depan, berhubungan hari rabu nanti saya sudah masuk sekolah /nangis/

Tapi kalau saya sempat ngelanjutin, bakalan saya update cepat deh~ (contoh orang yang update sesuai mood) /dihajar

Dan lagi, saya males baca ulang ceritanya /pergiajalo

Jadi mohon kritik saran bila ada kesalahan ya~

Saya balas review dulu yaaaaw

 **GittaCallie** : muehehehe iya nih habisnya Jimin mirip kayak anjing lucu itu /jder. Kenapa yaaa ga langsung diungkapin~ ikutin aja deh ceritanyaaaa. Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

 **Jchimchimo** : iya entaran deh tunggu aja :'D Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

 **L for Lucius** : jangan digigit Jimin-nya, ntar dia kena rabies /HEH/ yup! Semangat! Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

 **ryuuki katsumoto** : SAYA JUGA SAYA JUGA! Sudah semingguan ini dihantuin sama lagu bang Homme gatau harus sedih atau senang /? Sayangnya di twitter Jimin sama Kookie, Suga sama Hobi. Padahal saya berharapnya Suga sama Jimin /yasudahlah. Hehe~ syukurlah kalau suka~ Semangat! Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

 **AzaleARMY957** : bisa dibilang begitu~ saya sih gaada kepikiran buat nentuin uke seme-nya, saya hanya mengikuti alur pikiran saya (?) walau di fanfic ini mungkin lebih terlihat kalau Jimin-nya yang uke /lah /authornya aja gatau. Semangat! Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

 **MinJiSu** : waaa jangan nangis ;-; saya juga sedih sih mikirnya kalo bangtan beneran bubar /nangis keras. Yah jangan diketawain Jimin-nya, kan kesian :"D Syukur deh bisa didapetin feelnya heheee. Fighting! Terimakasih atas reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 3 (You Hurt Me)

**.**

 **Chapter 3**

You Hurt Me

.

Menggas mobilnya, Park Jimin kini menuju kearah toko roti favoritnya. Jimin sudah menjadi pelanggan setia disana, dan tentu saja nenek pemilik toko roti tersebut sangat mengenal Jimin dan seringkali memberikan bonus roti kepada Jimin. Membayangkan roti daging asap favoritnya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, apalagi membayangkan kembali dirinya dan Yoongi yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga siang hari pada hari ini.

Ketika Jimin sampai di tempat toko roti yang Ia senangi, Jimin disambut pelukan hangat oleh nenek pemilik toko roti, Bora.

Penampilan Bora tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang kini sudah memasuki awal 60-an. Bora bisa dibilang sangat _fashionable_ dibandingkan dengan ahjumma yang seumurannya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umur aslinya. Bora sendiri kini hidup dengan menjanda dan Ia selalu bercerita mengenai mantan suaminya yang seorang pemabuk dan sering memukulnya tiap kali Ia pulang dalam kondisi mabuk kepada Jimin setiap kali Jimin mendatangi toko rotinya. Setiap mendengar cerita Bora, Jimin selalu prihatin dan turut sedih walaupun Jimin sudah terlalu sering mendengar cerita Bora. Kemudian Jimin selalu mencoba menghibur Bora dengan bercerita tentang kisah-kisah lucu yang Ia alami maupun yang Ia dengar dari teman-temannya yang lain dan itu membuat Bora kembali ceria.

"Chimmy! Aku menyimpan roti daging asap kesukaanmu untukmu! Aku yakin kau akan datang kembali hari ini. Firasatku tidak akan keliru," Bora tersenyum lebar sembari mengambil tujuh roti daging asap berukuran besar yang berada di penghangat roti menggunakan pencapit dan memasukkannya di dalam plastik putih. "Hari ini adalah hari 33 tahun pernikahanku bersama mantan suamiku. Walaupun 10 tahun yang lalu kami sudah bercerai, aku masih merayakannya dengan memberikan satu roti gratis kepada setiap pelanggan yang membeli- oh, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar penjelasanku ini kan, Chimmy? Hahaha! Tapi aku akan menggratiskan ini semua untukmu Chimmy, dengan bonus lima nasi kepal!" Bora tertawa lepas sambil memberikan plastik putih berisi tujuh roti daging asap berukuran besar serta lima nasi kepal kepada Jimin.

Chimmy adalah nama panggilan Jimin yang Bora berikan kepadanya. Semenjak Jimin bercerita ketika Ia sedang berada di Amerika dalam acara _American Hustle Life_ bersama member _BTS_ lainnya dan salah satu orang Amerika, Tony, memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Chim-Chim' dan Bora merasa nama panggilan itu cocok dengan Jimin. Kemudian Ia mengubahnya sedikit dengan mengganti '-Chim' menjadi '-my'. Jimin juga tidak keberatan dengan nama panggilannya yang baru itu- menjadi hiburan di dalam telinga Jimin tiap kali Bora memanggilnya begitu, sementara Jimin hanya memanggil Bora dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'.

Mata Jimin membulat sebelum akhirnya Ia menolak dengan kedua tangannya yang meraba-raba kedepan wajah Bora. "Ahjumma- sungguh anda tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku akan membayar-"

"Tidak perlu, Chimmy. Aku tahu selama ini kau terus-terusan menabung agar kau bisa hidup berkecukupan. Kau bahkan hanya memakan nasi sehari sekali. Itu tidak menyehatkan tubuhmu, Chimmy. Kau dulu sangat segar bugar, dan kini kau semakin kurus. Kumohon jangan menolak ini, Chimmy." potong Bora dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang mendalam kepada Jimin.

Memang kenyataannya Jimin memakan nasi hanya satu porsi dalam sehari, dan Jimin pun tahu bahwa itu kebiasaan yang buruk dalam pola makannya. Bahkan Jimin tahu tubuhnya yang dulu bisa membuat para lelaki iri dan membuat para perempuan berteriak dengan girangnya, kini menjadi kurus dan bahkan Ia kehilangan _abs_ miliknya yang Ia bentuk mati-matian. Namun, itu adalah salah satu cara agar Ia tetap bisa menghemat dengan kondisinya yang sedang menganggur ini.

Mendengar ucapan Bora yang sangat benar, membuat Jimin hanya bisa menunduk pelan dan meraih plastik putih yang Bora berikan kepadanya. Bora kembali tersenyum dan kemudian Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dari belakang- membawanya ke daerah foto keluarga milik Bora yang tergantung di dinding dekat meja kasir.

"Melihatmu membuatku teringat kepada anakku satu-satunya, Sohyun." Bora menatap salah satu foto keluarga yang tertampang di dinding, kemudian Ia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu tercampur antara senyuman sedih dan senyuman bahagia, dan Jimin dapat merasakan itu. Walau melihat Sohyun dalam foto itu bukanlah untuk pertama kalinya bagi Jimin, Jimin tetap memandang foto itu. "Oh Tuhan, lihat betapa manisnya senyuman bahagia yang terlukis di wajahnya, Chimmy…."

Sebagai respon, Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kepada Bora walau pandangannya tetap tertera pada foto yang Bora pandang. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit untuk melihat Bora. Bora sedikit menitikkan air matanya, dan Jimin pun kembali menenangkan Bora dengan memeluknya erat, Bora menangis di dada Jimin. Namun, kali ini lebih keras dari tangisannya yang biasanya.

"Aku telah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, Chimmy…. Tolong, jagalah kesehatanmu…."

Dan Jimin membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang hangat, walaupun Bora tidak bisa melihat senyumannya. "Terimakasih, Ahjumma."

* * *

Jimin kembali menaiki mobilnya dan mengendarainya kearah apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Jimin tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari toko roti Bora. Apartemen yang ia tinggali cukup nyaman dan lokasinya sangat strategis. Bahkan kakek tua pemilik apartemen juga sangat ramah dan baik hati kepada Jimin, dan itu membuat Jimin sangat betah bertempat tinggal disana.

Selama di perjalanan, Jimin memutar radio dalam mobilnya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang disetel oleh sang _radio host_. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari lagu Yoongi dan Soomin terputar. Itu membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut, namun Ia tetap mendengarkan lagu itu karena Jimin menyukai semua musik yang Yoongi buat.

 _Kau bagaikan matahari di musim semi dalam kehidupanku._

 _Ketika sinarnya datang menerpa ke seluruh tubuh, memberikan perasaan hangat nan nyaman hingga ke dalam beluk hati._

 _Walau awan gelap dengan kejamnya menutup pancaran sinarmu, aku akan terus menunggu._

 _Walau dinginnya hujan menusuk tubuhku, aku akan terus menunggu._

 _Walau bulan menggantikanmu saat malam tiba, aku akan terus menunggu._

 _Menunggu pancaran kehangatanmu yang meluluhkan hatiku yang membeku setelah sekian lama._

 _Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat menghangatkan ruang kosong nan dingin dalam hatiku ini._

Nyanyian Soomin sangat indah dalam lagu Yoongi, dan Jimin akui ia sangat menyukai suara Soomin lebih dari suara nyanyiannya sendiri. Jimin rasa, semua lagu Yoongi yang Soomin nyanyikan dapat membuat semua orang yang mendengar akan menangis ataupun bahagia. Sungguh, Jimin sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Yoongi terutama lagu-lagunya saat _featuring_ dengan Soomin. Walau mendengarnya sedikit membuat hati Jimin teriris.

* * *

Ketika sampai di depan apartemennya, Jimin segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di dalam mobil, menatap langit yang kini sangat cerah dengan warna biru dan awan putih lembut disekitarnya. Jimin tersenyum, mengingat betapa bahagianya ia hari ini setelah menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Yoongi. Walau hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, itu sudah cukup bagi Jimin. Dan ia juga bahagia bisa mendapatkan makanan yang banyak dari Bora tanpa membayar.

Setelah cukup memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini, Jimin turun dari mobilnya dan memencet kunci mobilnya agar mobilnya terkunci. Jimin menaiki anak tangga dalam apartemennya untuk menuju kearah lantai tiga dimana letak kamarnya berada. Setelah sampai di lantai kamarnya, Jimin menghampiri kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga. Lalu ia membuka kunci pintu depan kamarnya dan ia memasuki kamarnya. Melepas sepatu yang ia pakai, Jimin berjalan dengan lelahnya menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Tidak lama setelah Jimin merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, Jimin menerima sebuah- beberapa buah _chat_ yang membuat _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Setelah melihat nama sang pengirim _chat_ , Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar- pipinya hampir terasa sakit karena senyuman itu.

"Yoongi-hyung…." Jimin tersenyum hingga gigi-giginya yang putih rapi berjejer terlihat dari mulutnya.

Jimin dengan segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan sekarang dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat _handphone_ -nya seraya tidak ingin melepaskannya dan matanya tidak jelalatan kemana-mana- terfokus hanya pada layar _handphone_ -nya.. Ia membalas _chat_ Yoongi dengan lihainya, namun menghapus berulang-ulang kali karena ia selalu kebingungan bila ingin membalas _chat_ dari Yoongi dan itu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan akhirnya, ia pun membalasnya setelah 2 menit lamanya.

Setelah mengirim balasan _chat_ -nya kepada Yoongi, Jimin berteriak dalam hati. ' _"Menyenangkan sekali" katanya! "Menyenangkan sekali"!'_. Kemudian Jimin mengecup kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat- merasakan pipinya kini mulai menghangat dan ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menerima balasan dari Yoongi dan itu membuat jantung Jimin berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

 **Yoongi-hyung**

 _ **Park Jiminie, besok pagi bisa bertemu denganku? Aku menemukan pekerjaan untukmu.**_ **(01:45 PM)**

"Pekerjaan?" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Yoongi akan memperdulikan tentang pekerjaannya, walau selama ini Jimin tahu Yoongi selalu menyarankan Jimin untuk segera mencari pekerjaan agar ia tidak akan kehabisan uang nantinya. Sebenarnya topik mengenai pekerjaan sedikit sensitif bagi Jimin. Namun, bertemu besok pagi dengan Yoongi? Tentu saja Jimin mau.

 **You**

 _ **Baiklah, hyung. Bertemu dimana? Kafe tadi terlalu jauh dari arah rumahmu. Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di tempat makan J? Aku ingin makan ramyun milik tempat makan itu lagi~ Sangat enak!**_ **(01:46 PM)**

 **Yoongi-hyung**

 _ **Kalau begitu, kita bertemu disana pukul 10 pagi.**_ **(01:46 PM)**

 **You**

 _ **Jangan terlambat lagi, hyung! Bila kau terlambat, belikan aku tiga mangkuk ramyun~ :P**_ **(01:46 PM)**

 **Yoongi-hyung**

 _ **Dasar bocah (keke). Kali ini aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Sampai jumpa esok hari.**_ **(01:47 PM)**

 **You**

 _ **Aku bukan bocah! Oke, hyung. Sampai jumpa~**_ **(01:47 PM)**

Jimin menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur biru muda empuk miliknya. Jimin sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin memikirkan pekerjaan, namun melihat kondisinya sekarang yang selalu mencoba irit memang mengharuskannya untuk mencari pekerjaan agar kondisi keuangannya selalu ada pemasukan. Memikirkan pekerjaan sangatlah membuat pusing Jimin, karena banyak pekerjaan yang ia tidak betah.

Setelah terlalu banyak berpikir tentang pekerjaan, Jimin menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Yoongi bangun lebih pagi dari hari kemarin. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus menyetel alarmnya dengan benar pada malam hari sebelumnya. Yoongi kini dapat mandi dengan santai dalam _bathub_ miliknya bersama dengan sabun gelembung beraroma jeruk yang mengisi air hangat dalam baknya. Yoongi merendam tubuhnya sambil memikirkan nada-nada dalam musik yang akan ia buat.

Setelah hampir satu jam Yoongi berendam dalam _bathub_ -nya, Yoongi membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk lembut miliknya. Yoongi segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kemeja hijau tua dan _ripped jeans_ biru, memasang jam tangannya yang ia pakai kemarin saat bertemu dengan Jimin, kemudian menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan rapi. Yoongi mengambil dompet dan _handphone_ miliknya, ia juga mengambil skrip drama Minho untuk melihatkannya kepada Jimin nanti dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan segera mencari tumpangan.

Menaiki taksi yang berhenti saat melihat Yoongi yang sedang mencari tumpangan, Yoongi mendapati bahwa sopir taksi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan sopir taksi yang ia tumpangi kemarin saat bertemu dengan Jimin di kafe kopi.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, pak." Yoongi menyeringai kearah sopir taksi yang kemudian membalas sapaan Yoongi dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Ingin pergi kemana?" sopir taksi itu kembali menggas taksinya untuk bersiap-siap mengendarainya kearah tujuan.

"Tolong antar saya ke tempat makan J, pak."

"Baiklah. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus, semoga tidak ada kemacetan seperti hari kemarin. Dan saya harap saat sampai di tujuan nanti hujan tidak akan turun." sopir itu tertawa kecil sambil mengendarai taksinya.

"Saya harap juga begitu." Yoongi terkekeh sedikit.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan nyaman, sopir taksi itu menyalakan radio dalam taksinya. Radio itu memutar lagu Yoongi- membuat Yoongi sedikit kaget. Ia berpikir apakah sopir taksi ini menyadari Yoongi sebagai komposer lagu ini atau tidak, tapi kemudian ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Lagu-lagu Anda benar-benar menyentuh para hati pendengar. Suara malaikat milik Park Soomin juga mungkin salah satu faktornya." mendengar sopir berkara seperti itu, Yoongi segera membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah sopirnya yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ah, jadi Anda mengenal saya." ucap Yoongi tersenyum malu sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. Sopir itu melirik sebentar kearah Yoongi melalui spion kaca diatasnya, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Tentu. Jujur saja, saat saya melihat Anda kemarin, saya hampir tidak mengenal Anda. Namun saat radio dalam taksi memutar lagu Anda, saya tersadar bahwa Anda adalah Min Yoongi- produser musik yang juga member dari _boyband Bangtan Sonyeondan_. Sungguh, mengingat penampilan Anda yang mencolok dulu saat _BTS_ masih aktif, membuat saya tidak mengenal Anda sekarang dalam sekali tatap. Sekarang Anda terlihat seperti orang yang biasa-biasa saja." Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan sang sopir.

"Mungkin karena saya mengecat rambut saya kembali menjadi warna hitam. Dulu saat _BTS_ masih aktif, saya termasuk member yang terkenal dengan warna-warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Jadi wajar saja saya terlihat seperti orang biasa sekarang dengan warna rambut saya yang hitam."

"Benar sekali. Memangnya, mengapa Anda mengecat warna rambut Anda dengan warna hitam?" tanya sang sopir sambil menoleh kearah Yoongi, perlahan-lahan memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya tidak ingin terlihat mencolok. Saya kini hanyalah seorang produser musik yang tidak sering menampakkan dirinya dalam dunia televisi. Saya hanya ingin kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan ketenangan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya."

"Pasti sangat melelahkan bila hidup menjadi orang yang terkenal seperti Anda. Memang kenyataannya, hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan ketenangan itu adalah harapan sebagian orang-orang yang terkenal. Saya yakin itu." Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang sopir yang sangat benar.

Lampu hijau kembali menyala, dan keheningan yang nyaman pun kembali mengitari mereka. Namun tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Yoongi mengambil dompet yang berada di saku belakang _ripped jeans_ miliknya, dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada sang sopir. Melihat jumlah uang yang lebih banyak dari harga yang seharusnya ia bayar, sopir itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Yoongi-ssi, uang yang Anda berikan terlalu banyak." sang sopir segera memisahkan uangnya agar uangnya kini berjumlah pas, dan memberikan kembali lebihannya kepada Yoongi.

"Ambil saja, pak. Anda membuat perjalanan ini sangat nyaman. Saya harap saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi." Yoongi tersenyum sambil mendorong pelan tangan sang sopir yang tengah memberikan uang Yoongi kembali kepadanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Yoongi-ssi. Saya doakan kesuksesan dalam karir Anda." ucap sang sopir sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoongi membalas senyuman itu dengan lebih lebar, dan kemudian ia keluar dari taksi itu. Sang sopir melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi dari dalam taksi dan Yoongi membalas lambaian itu, lalu sang sopir menggas taksinya untuk mencari penumpang lainnya.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan memasuki tempat makan yang ia janjikan bersama Jimin. Yoongi melihat-lihat ke segala arah dan ia masih tidak menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut coklat, kemudian ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia pakai. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 09:45 AM. Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi duduk di tempat yang tidak terlalu ada banyak orang. Pelayan datang dan Yoongi pun memesan pesanan yang Jimin inginkan, yaitu ramyun kesukaannya dan Yoongi memesan _niku udon_ yang merupakan makanan favoritnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu masuk kembali terbuka dan muncul seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan _sweater_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Lelaki itu, Park Jimin, melihat sesosok Yoongi yang juga melihatnya dari tempat duduknya. Yoongi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jimin dan Jimin segera mendatangi Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang terlambat." goda Yoongi sambil memandang keluar jendela, senyumannya masih tersirat di bibirnya yang tipis. Walaupun ia tidak memandang kearah Jimin, tapi ia tahu Jimin sedang cemberut.

"Aku tidak terlambat, hyung! Ini masih pukul 09:48 AM!" bantah Jimin sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. Yoongi dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya, dan itu membuat Yoongi menyumpah dalam hatinya bahwa tidak ada makhluk yang lebih manis dan imut daripada Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Oh iya, lihat ini." Yoongi memberikan skrip drama Minho kepada Jimin, dan Jimin langsung mengambilnya dan mengamati halaman depan skrip itu- matanya membelalak begitu melihat ada foto Seokjin disitu.

"Jin-hyung memerankan drama?!" seru Jimin kaget dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, takut orang-orang sekitar terganggu dengannya.

"Begitulah. Awalnya aku juga kaget, lalu aku langsung menelponnya saat itu juga, untuk menyelamatkannya atas debut pertamanya sebagai pemeran utama," Yoongi tertawa kecil dan ia melihat Jimin dengan ekspresinya yang masih kaget dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya- matanya tidak berpindah sedetik pun dari kertas yang ia lihat daritadi. "Jadi, begini. Kau ingat kan, mengapa aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu denganku hari ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil menengakkan posisi ia duduk dan menatap mata Jimin dalam.

Jimin menatap kearah Yoongi dan dengan segera ikut menegakkan posisinya, menaruh skip drama di atas meja. "Iya, hyung. Apa kau ingin aku jadi pemeran dalam drama ini bersama Jin-hyung? Bila begitu, aku akan katakan ' _big no'_. Suaraku tidak cocok untuk ber- _acting_ , hyung. Kau tahu itu." Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap Yoongi dengan malas.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh." Yoongi menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya setelah mendengar dugaan Jimin yang tidak masuk akal. "Jadi, begini. Aku ingin kau berkolaborasi denganku dalam mengisi _soundtrack_ drama ini." jelas Yoongi kembali menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam. Suaranya terdengar sedikit berat saat mengatakannya.

Mata Jimin melebar- kaget. Jimin sangat kaget mendengar tawaran dari Yoongi. Ia sangat tidak menduga bahwa Yoongi akan memintanya untuk bernyanyi dalam lagunya. Jimin segara mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Yoongi, dan kini Jimin menunduk dan menatap meja yang berada di depannya. Jimin tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, dan bahkan nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal.

Yoongi meneguk liur, kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Jimin berbicara. "Hyung, kau bodoh?" kini Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam-dalam. Tatapannya terlihat penuh dengan perasaan kesedihan juga perasaan marah.

"Jimin-"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, dan kini kau malah memintaku untuk bernyanyi? Hyung, apa kau berpikir bahwa aku yang sekarang ini tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi hanyalah sebuah bohong belaka?" wajah Jimin sedikit memerah, pipinya terasa hangat. Tidak hanya pipi, sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat dan tenggorokannya sedikit sakit saat berbicara.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Jimin. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, tapi aku mohon-"

"'Aku mohon bernyanyilah, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa bernyanyi kembali' itu, kan, yang ingin kau katakan, hyung?" Jimin mengepal kedua tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya menancap sedikit dalam pada kulitnya. Yoongi sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jimin!"

"Hyung! Aku sudah membuat malu agensi karena membatalkan karirku sebagai soloist, dan kau pikir aku masih pantas untuk muncul di dunia televisi? Sudahlah, hyung. Hentikan." Jimin mencengkram kuat _sweater_ -nya, ia kembali menunduk.

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sangat takut menyakiti Jimin lebih dari ini. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan demi Jimin. Yoongi ikut menunduk, menatap meja yang mungkin bila ia adalah benda hidup, meja itu sudah menatap Yoongi sinis.

"Hyung, aku tahu niatmu sangat baik untuk mencarikanku pekerjaan." Jimin beranjak dari kursinya. "Tapi, kau menyakitiku, hyung." Jimin segera pergi- menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi.

* * *

Kini Yoongi hanya sendiri, masih dalam posisinya yang menunduk. Hingga akhirnya sang pelayan datang dan menaruh dua mangkuk _ramyun_ hangat.

"Silahkan." ucap sang pelayan sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termenung dalam dunia pikirannya. Yoongi melihat kearah depannya- dua mangkuk _ramyun_. Masih hangat. Namun, entah kenapa, begitu melihat kursi depannya tidak ada yang menempati, hatinya kembali mendingin. Ia mengambil satu mangkuk yang berisi _niku udon_ , dan memisahkan kedua sumpit kayu yang masih menyatu lalu melahap makanannya.

Ia tersenyum miris dan bergumam, "Bodoh. Mana bisa _niku udon_ menghangatkan hatimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

HAHAHA akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama ditumpuk sama tugas sekolah dan ulangan harian /cry/. Sebagai gantinya, saya bikin chapter ini agak panjangan deh~ Tapi maaf, saya males (lagi) buat ngeliat ulang jadi maaf kalo ada typo atau apapun yang membingungkan /plak

Hayooo yang review pada ngira bakal fluff-fluff yaaaaa maaf aja, ini bakal agak sedih-sedih gitu /KETAWA JAHAT/ Hayoo kenapa Jimin-nya gabisa nyanyi lagiiii~ /dilempar

Terus review yaaa~! Makasih yang udah ngereview selama iniiii ^^


End file.
